pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zekrom
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Deep Black Pokémon |body=06 |type=Dragon |type2=Electric |metheight=2.9 m |imheight=9'06" |metweight=345.0 kg |imweight=760.6 lbs. |ability=Teravolt |color=Black}} Zekrom (Japanese: ゼクロム Zekuromu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is the mascot for Pokémon White. It is part of the Tao Trio, along with Reshiram and Kyurem. Biology Physiology Zekrom is a large, black draconian Pokémon that seems to share its theme with its counterpart, Reshiram. It has piercing red eyes and dark gray to black skin that seems to be armor-like. It has a large, generator-like tail and long mane that ends in a tip, both seem to glow in an iridescent blue color. It also has a set of black wings behind its three-clawed arms. Evolution Zekrom does not evolve. Game Info Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=V |black=Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail. |white=This Pokémon appears in legends. In its tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity. |black 2=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world. |white 2=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world. |x=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world. |y=Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail. |or=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world. |as=Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail.}} Game Locations |type= |blackwhite = Dragonspiral Tower , N's Castle (White) |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Dragonspiral Tower (Black 2 only) |b2w2rarity = One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Fabled Cave (Alpha Sapphire only) |orasrarity = One}} Stats Learnset Sprites |border = |bwspr = Zekrom BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Zekrom BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = Zekrom Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Zekrom Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr = Zekrom XY.gif |xysprs = Zekrom Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = |orassprs = |VIback = Zekrom Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Zekrom Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Zekrom (MS014) *Zekrom (anime) *Zekrom (MS018) Trivia *It's revealed in Black and White 2 that Kyurem , along with Zekrom and Reshiram were all part of a single Pokémon. *It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010 along with Reshiram. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. *Zekrom has similar traits of those found in Zapdos. **Both are a part of a Legendary Trio. **Both are a part of a Fire-Electric-Ice trio. **Both are the Electric type in their trio. **Both of the names of these legendary Pokémon start with "Z". *Zekrom is the first Pokémon to have a type combination of Dragon and Electric. It is so far the only Pokémon to have this permanent type combination. The only other Pokémon to have this type combination is Mega Ampharos. *Both Zekrom and Reshiram's tails are round and large, with a small point at the end, like a jet engine. *Zekrom, besides Mow Rotom, is the only Pokémon to have a double resistance to Electric-type moves. *Zekrom, along with Reshiram and Kyurem, is part of the Tao Trio. Zekrom embodies mechanism. *The roar used for Zekrom is Megaguirus', a monster from the Godzilla franchise. In Movie 14, though, he had the roar of Baragon, another monster from the same franchise. Reshiram received Megaguirus' roar, as a result. *Zekrom also appears in a Dream World minigame; if the WIFI Zekrom from the Black version game is brought over to the Dream World, in the special home, Victini appears, and afterwards, at the intro of that minigame, Victini tries to break the barrier, but its attack is useless, and so the player has to ask his/her WIFI Zekrom for help by collecting power ups. The finishing move is Zekrom using a electrical attack to blow up the barrier. *Zekrom's move, Bolt Strike, is Thundurus' species. Origin Etymology Zekrom's name comes from the Japanese word "kuro" which means "black", referencing its color. Gallery 644Zekrom_BW_anime.png 644Zekrom_BW_anime_2.png 644Zekrom_BW_anime_3.png 644Zekrom_Dream.png PP2_Zekrom.png Zekrom_BW1_artwork.jpg Reshiram_Zekrom_artwork.png N_and_Zekrom.jpg Mirage_Spot_Legendary_Pokémon.png Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Tao trio Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon